Cookie
Cookie Princilla Heartstrong is a 12 year old hero and applicant for tournament 5. Personality Cookie is always happy and tries to make friends with everyone she meets. She is prone to bouts of anger tantrums when people refuse to play with her and derives great joy from chasing them down and making them play with her. Cookie will try her best to not kill anyone and thinks that eating snacks before dinner is a terrible thing to do. Cookie only fears one thing. She is afraid that she will be left all alone with no one to play with. Appearance Cookie is a petite little girl with large eyes. She has pink hair with cyan blue highlights and perfect facial symmetry. History Cookie was born into a biblically wealthy family with granted her all the joys that life can offer. Cookie was a bleeding edge designer baby. This means that Mr. and Mrs. Heartstrong paid the very best doctors and scientists to remove any faults from her before she was even born. ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ. Things like perfect facial symmetry, luscious pink hair, remarkably sparkly eyes, perfect proportions, and an elongated lifespan of approximately 250 years were given to her as her birthright.She was given a perfect female form in utero though she has not yet reached the level of maturity where it will make itself evident. With such a profoundly delightful means her levels of happiness exist beyond mere mortal comprehension (◡‿◡✿). The raw, unrefined nirvana of joy of her miraculous birth right fills Cookie with drove her to exist in an almost trance-like state as she giggled and danced her way through childhood. Anything she wanted was readily given to her. However this all changed around the age of four when her quirk manifested. She became even happier!(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Everyone around her changed and took to be silent and praising of her in loud words she didn’t understand. Daddy and Mommy even took to using the loveded paddle to show her how much they adore her! The stinging sensation just makes Cookies joy go ever higher! ◕‿↼ She didn’t need to work at all in school because she is genetically smarter than her classmates. (ᵔᴥᵔ) Even if she wasn’t, her money would render any need for school to be moot. Though she did notice that everyone always acted strange when she was around. Her mere presence would cause them to be silent and drain all color from their faces. Touching her would cause such a reaction that the would look sick just from being in such close proximity to a goddess like herself. ｡◕‿◕｡ She also began to notice that her size and weight seemed to fluctuate when she was having fun and receiving love taps from Daddy and others. Her love and joy activate her quirk and make her much bigger and more lovable! This caused a profound effect on others in her school as they couldn’t tear their eyes away from her glorious form. Even the teachers would be rendered speechless when she was really happy. Now that she’s getting older she has decided she want’s to become a hero. If all of her classmates and teachers love her sooo much, how could she keep her perfection from the world? Quirk and Abilities Quirk Crumbles: Cookie exudes a field of energy that steals happiness and love from those around her. Field: The field is approximately 200 feet in radius and is more severe the closure you are to cookie herself. Being in direct contact with cookie hastens the effect. However, while the field steals positive emotions, it does not replace them with negative ones. So in a well balanced person the effect is more unnerving than detrimental. However, prolonged exposure to the field likely has extremely negative effects on those exposed. Effect on Cookie: When cookie is herself happy (or has gained enough happiness from stealing it) she will rapidly expand in both height and muscle mass to reach big cookie form. Once achieved the joy from being big cookie can sustain itself as she runs and jumps and plays. Techniques * Kawaii Tackle: Cookie dashes forward and tackles her opponent. Range: So far as see can see, she’ll dash there. Cool Down: She has to get back up. * Kawaii Hug: Cookie grabs her opponent and squeezes ferociously, possibly breaking bones. Range: At full size a few feet. Cool Down: None. * Baka Slap: Cookie slaps her opponent while yelling Baka. Likely to injure opponent. Range: At full size, about three feet. Cool Down: A moment to pull back her hand. * Angel Climb: Cookie climbs up a vertical surface by smashing her fingers into the wall and rapidly climbing. * Angel Leap: Cookie leaps into the air. This is typically followed by a Baka Dropkick. * Baka Dropkick: Cookie plummets from the sky, kicking her opponent screaming BAKA. Weakness Naturally if Cookie can be made unhappy it will reduce her size and power. In addition, Cookie is very carefree and will be likely to be distracted from actual combat. Trivia * Cookie is inspired by and directly lifts some phrasing from a joke submission for Tournament 4 * Cookie is destined to fight an eternal battle with Ovenman who directly opposes her tyrannical rule of all the happiness around her * If cookie wins the tournament she will become so happy that she will become real and kill all who voted against her. * On the Discord, there is an emote which is titled BigCookie which is a picture of All Might's face with pink pigtails Category:OC's for Tournament 5